


Waiting Game

by Civilliany



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilliany/pseuds/Civilliany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my weekly contribution to StilettoRoyalty's #SultrySundaySmutSeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Week Five Prompt: Freeform 
> 
> Week Five Inspiration: Football Sunday 
> 
> This is my last fic in the Sultry Sunday Smut Series. It's been a fun, sexy, and stressful five weeks. I hope you guys enjoyed the last five weeks as much as I have. This was my first foray into smut so it was pretty nerve-wracking experience and I'm so estatic that so many of you enjoyed it. It definitely made the hiatus that much more bearable. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. ;)

****

* * *

 

 

She sat, waiting and wondering, how long it would take him to realize that she was naked. Completely stark naked, and sitting right beside him. Ready and waiting for him for him to make his move.

 

The football game neared the end of the third quarter, when her clothing started to disappear.

 

She wiggled her hips, as she moved her shorts slowly down her legs, stroking her sides seductively along the way.

 

His eyes briefly glanced at her, flashing her a brilliant grin, before turning back to the screen. Cheering, as his team scored another touchdown, moving ahead of the rival team's score.

 

He hadn't noticed the disappearance of her shorts.

 

Her panties were the next to come off. Dropped right onto the coffee table. Directly in front of him, waiting for him to notice the tiny scrap of black lace she knew he loved on her, especially when he was the one removing him.

 

His eyes did not waver from the screen, not notcing her panties, as he moaned frustrately, as the rival team intercepted a pass.

 

She felt equally frustrated, but for an entirely different reason. He still hadn't noticed the disapperance of her clothing. And she was left waiting, half naked.

 

Her jersey flew off her body and landed behind the couch as the remaining five minutes of the game played out on the screen. Her black lace bra following soon after.

 

Oliver still had yet to notice. His eyes remained glued to the screen as the last seconds of the game trickled down.

 

She sat, completely naked, and completely annoyed, as she watched Oliver cheer and jump up and down in glee as his team moved into the Super Bowl finals.

 

It took him exactly ten seconds to realize that something was amiss with her, as the screen showed the winning team covered in confetti.

 

"Fe-li-city?" Oliver asked, his voice full of awe and shock.

 

"Yes, Oliver," Felicity answered, her voice full of frustration and snark. Her arms remaining at her side, giving him an unhindered view of her naked body.

 

"Your - your - your naked?"

 

"Yes, Oliver. I'm naked. I have been for the last, oh, fifthteen minutes?"

 

"You have?"

 

"Yes, I have, Oliver. And now I'm going to go get dressed," she said, getting up from the couch. Staring directly into his eyes, seeing the lust and love she inspired in those eyes. Her hips swung seductively as she moved away from the couch, knowing full well what she was doing to him, as her bare ass was on full display.

 

She was a few feet away from him before his feet pounded against the floor as he rushed behind her. Arms quickly surrounding her waist as her lifted her up, and swinging her towards the couch. His lips quickly trailed down her neck, eliciting moans from her lips, before their lips crashed against each other. His fingers slipping down towards her center, rubbing her clit and slipping into her.

 

"Oliver," Felicity moaned, as another of one his finger pumped into, joining the two that were already there.

 

Oliver crowded her against the back of the couch, caging her with his body, as his hands trailed up and down the sides of her legs and gripping her hips, before moving to her ass.

 

Her hands moved to remove his shorts from his body, as her hips grinded against his.

 

Heat rolled off the both of their bodies, as his hands moved across every inch of breasts, gripping her nipples between his fingers, eliciting even louder moans from her lips. His hands moved to trap hers against the top of the couch, as he lips move to shoulders, before he plunged deep into her.

 

Her screams echoed across the penthouse as he thrust into her again and again and again. Harder and faster each time. Hitting spots deep within her.

 

"Ol-Oliver."

 

"Come on, baby," he demaned, as his knees bent slightly, allowing him to move even deeper into her.

 

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Oliver, please don't stop."

 

"Never! I'm never going to stop, baby. You feel so damn good around me. All tight and hot. Fuck," Oliver groaned, his hips snapping against hers as she moved with him.

 

She screamed as she came. Oliver following soon after.

 

He moved them both back onto the seats of the couch as their breathing and pulse began to slow.  

 

She laid atop him, sweat glisteing across their bodies, as she listend to the slowing beats of his heart.

 

She could feel his arousal rising the longer they stayed pressed against each other. Her need and want to feel this man buried deep within her was not even close to being sated. She carefully moved away from his chest, her hips swaying against his, making him groan in pleasure, before she plunged herself back onto him.

 

They stared at each other. Love, lust, unyeilding need and desire, streaming between them as their pace quicked. The sound of their slick skin pounding agaisnt each other could be heard over the announcers' voice, as their grip on each other tightened.

 

"Baby. Baby, come with me," moaned Oliver, thrusting upwards everytime she moved downwards.  

 

They both screamed as they came, Oliver hugging her close to his body.

 

"You know, Oliver," Felicity whispered against his neck. "You made me wait, a very, very long." Every word punctuated by a kiss on his neck and face. "I think you owe me a little more one on one time. Don't you think?"

 

"What were you thinking, baby?"  

 

"I was thinking we create our own little game. The rules are quite simple. Whoever makes it through four rounds, without coming, wins. What do you think, Mr. Queen. You think you can go four rounds with me?" Felicity quipped.

 

"Oh, I can definitely go four rounds with you, Ms. Smoak," Oliver answered. "And I can definitely make it four rounds and win," Oliver whispered, before he hauled her into his arms and strode into their bedroom, paying no mind to the next football game that came onto the TV.

 

 


End file.
